Dangling Crosses
by Portrait
Summary: Mello loved his father very much.


_**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
**_**Three Days Grace – Never Too Late**

**Character: Mello  
Summary: Captial punishment wasn't only for criminals.  
Warning: Suicide.**

_Sunday, 13 August, 1995  
Munich, Germany_

"Mihael?" came the voice of Mihael's father. Mihael looked up instantly and smiled when he saw the slim form of his father leaning against the doorway. "It's time for bed."

Before Mihael could protest, the man walked into the room and scooped his small son up, cradling him in his arms. "You'll be six in four months. That's so amazing."

"Six years since Mommy died," said Mihael, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"She died to give you life, Mihael! Don't you forget that!" The man chastised gently. Mihael nodded absentmindedly and, after a moment's pause, tugged toughly on his father's hair.

"Bed, yes, I forgot." Mihael relaxed as he was carted to his bedroom. "I've been thinking of other things lately… got myself somewhere else."

The man kicked open the door with his foot and plopped Mihael down onto his bed, smiling lovingly at his small son. While Mihael climbed under the covers and settled down, the father watched his son with longing, sadness evident in his blue eyes.

When Mihael had pulled the blanket to his chin and turned to his side, the man sat down. "I've got something for you, Mihael."

Mihael turned over and sat up instantly, startling his father into chuckling.

"A present?" asked Mihael excitedly, blue eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness.

"An heirloom," answered the man and he pulled two objects from within his jacket pocket. A rosary and a bracelet with a cross dangling from it.

Mihael eyed the objects raptly.

"They were your mothers-"

Mihael gasped and darted forward, only to be met with disappointment when his father yanked them away.

"Wait," he orderly quietly and Mihael did.

"You know she was a very religious woman." The man pulled up one of his sons small wrists and put the bracelet onto it. "She wanted you to have these one day, whether you followed her faith or not."

Mihael stilled as the rosary, far too large, was placed around his neck. Mihael touched the necklace with wonder, marveling in the fact that it was his _mother's_.

"Hell of a lot of good it did her."

When Mihael looked up curiously, wide eyes innocent, his father just shook his head. "Never mind that." He had Mihael lay back down and when his son settled, stood from the bed. "Go to sleep now."

A single tear rolled down the man's face and Mihael shot out an arm instantly, pulling his father back down to bed. "It'll be alright, Daddy," said Mihael and he wiped the tear away.

"Soon," agreed the man and he rose from the bed and left the room for the final time.

The next morning, Mihael awoke to the sunshine glaring down onto his face. "Wha-?" he said and sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. It was _Sunday_. Daddy worked on Sundays so Mihael had to get up early to go to daycare.

Mihael pulled the blanket away from himself and padded on the cold floor, into the hall and finally the front room. He tripped over a fallen stool and when he'd righted the offending object, the young boy finally looked upwards.

"What?" cried Mihael, running forward. "_Daddy_?" he screamed, tugging on the man's feet. His father only swung. "Daddy?" Mihael saw the belt around his father's neck and howled, running across the room to unbolt the door.

"Somebody help!" he cried. "Something is wrong with my Daddy!"

From downstairs a woman stilled and looked up. "Excuse me?" she adjusted her purse and looked up worriedly at the small boy in black pajamas.

"My daddy! I think he's dead, or, or!" Mihael collapsed onto the ground and began to sob.

The woman rushed up the stairs and, passing over Mihael, looked through the open door and gasped.

"_Oh_, oh, oh my!" she cried, bending to the child, a hand over her pounding heart. She allowed the child to cling to her as she looked around, wondering just what to do with the newly orphaned boy.


End file.
